Crash Into You
by rebeccarsim
Summary: An extended ending for season 5 finale


Title: Crash Into You

Author: rebeccarsim

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Jess/Becker

Word Count: ~ 1,000

Rating: T

Spoilers: S5

Summary: an extended ending what I would like to have seen.  
Disclaimer: Primeval and all related elements, characters and indicia © Impossible Pictures. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright Impossible Pictures.

Crash Into You

Hearing the lift tone she spins in her seat, jumping onto her heels, she tilts her head up and quickly scans the team on the walkway, moving towards them feeling relief flood through her veins as her eyes finally land on him, the rational part of her brain had known that he was fine, she'd even spoken to him briefly once she had gotten comms back up but she still feels her body exhale deeply releasing a held breath of tension.

She watches his head lift his mouth forming a rare smile, and she can't help but return it with one her own as she finds herself fighting the impulse to run and throw herself at him, the knowledge that he might be hurt is the only thing stopping her.

"Hows Lester?" matts voice is laced with worry snapping her attention away from Becker and back to the group as a whole, she realises they're all waiting for her to respond causing her to blush slightly.

"He's already threatening to sack the medics, so I think he's going to be fine" her smile widens into a grin as her eyes fix on Becker again as he picks up his pace down the stairs towards her.

She notices out the corner of her eye that Matt's tugging Emily hand in hand down the corridor to the med lab and Connor's wrapping his arm around Abby whispering in her ear. Turning her back to allow them some privacy she starts to walk back towards the ADD as she senses Becker arrive at her side, the feel of his hand on her lower back makes her glance up into his hazel eyes.

"You're coming with me" he whispers as he applies gentle pressure guiding her down a deserted corridor, his hand slipping from the hollow of her back to her hip.

She hears a door to her left hiss open and he pulls her with him into the armoury. The second the door shuts he envelops her into a crushing embrace, she feels his ruffled hair tickle along her throat as he head comes to rest in the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply his raging emotions seem to calm at the smell of her perfume, a small moan escaping him as he feels her hands wind themselves tightly round him returning the embrace.

Holding him close to her all thought leaves her and all she can focus on is his heartbeat next to hers, and it suddenly occurs to her that she might never of felt this and with that one random thought a rush of heavy emotions crashes over her and she can't seem to catch her breath as she remembers just how close she came to dying in the last few days, she tries to smother the sob that threats to escape her throat as she realises she nearly lost Becker and that is so much worse than facing her own death.

Gripping him tighter she starts to notice the smell and the feel of the dried blood, sweat and dirt on his skin, tears fill her eyes as she pushes him away turning her back to him as they start to slip down onto her cheeks.

Voice shaking as she tells him "You.. you should change, get cleaned up..I'll just.." but it trails off with the feel of a rough hand gripping her arm.

"Jess" him voice waivers, worry filling him at the thought that he's upset her overrides any hurt he might feel because of her actions.

She can't seem to find her voice as she senses his body tense at the sound of another sob leave her, he rubs his hand up her arm once to comfort her before he turns her to face him, she can feel his eyes on her but she refuses to lift her head after a moment his hand cups her cheek tilting her head back. Seeing her blue eyes clouded with tears makes him feel as though he's taken a hit to the gut and his stomach flips.

He barely recognises him voice as he begs her "Please don't cry jess, please it's over you're safe, we're all safe" his fingers shaking as he strokes her tears away.

Hearing his pleading tone and his fingers ghost gently over her skin makes her blink as she tries to gain her focus, looking in his dark eyes she notices the expression of concern and panic on his face its the same one he'd worn when he'd discovered her clutching Lester earlier.

"Jess please stop crying and tell me what's wrong" his voice begging her gently drags her focus back to him.

He watches her shake her head his heart breaking as she replies quietly "I can't Becker, you need to shower and get changed". His smile leaves his face as he drops his hand back to his side and turns to leave.

The loss of his touch panics her, she rushes to add "I nearly lost you and I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you; I want you smelling of spice & gunpowder, your clothes smelling like lemon drops, I want to run my fingers through your clean hair" begging as she grips his arm "you have to understand I.. I can't feel and smell that dirt and blood on you, it just reminds me of how close I came to losing you and I just... I just can't cope with that".

He listens as her rant ends, turning to face her he cups her chin his fingers skimming her cheeks as the tears pour from her eyes once more he smiles in relief "Jess it's ok, I'm ok, I'll change then I'm taking you home, you're exhausted and you need rest".

Sniffing slightly she nods and mumbles with a lost expression "ok as long as you don't leave me".

Bending down he places a soft kiss in her hair "Wasn't planning to", with one more glance he takes hold of her hand and starts walking in the direction of his locker pulling her along with him.


End file.
